


Bareback's Bad for Bladders

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Centaurs, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urination, Wetting, female desperation, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman learns how unpleasant it is to ride without a saddle, especially when you didn't go to the bathroom before the ride. Her mount is a male Centaur, making things even more awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bareback's Bad for Bladders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at Omomemes.

Many extraordinary things had happened to Olivia in the past few hours. She'd stumbled into a weird swirly thing, wound up in some sort of alternate dimension, run away from a monster, scared away a herd of Centaurs, and made friends with the one Centaur who was courageous enough to come back and check her out. She currently had her hands around a handsome ginger-haired boy, which would have been extraordinary even if he wasn't half-horse. Despite all this, her mind was preoccupied with one very ordinary thing: She had to pee.

When W'hesh offered to carry her back to the place where the portal had been (and, with luck, still was), Olivia thought she could hold it. She hadn't figured on the bumpy ride. Apparently, nobody'd invented the saddle in this world. The only thing that separated her intimate parts from the back of the galloping Centaur was a bunched-up sweater. It put so much stress on her bladder that she was constantly on the verge of an accident. It took most of her concentration just to prevent that humiliation from happening. 

She also had to concentrate on not falling off her new friend. She was holding tightly around the part that would be his neck if he were all horse or his lower torso if he were all human. Both he and her were sweaty and slippery. The weather here was a lot hotter than what she'd dressed for. With all the concentration needed to keep hold of her mount and her bladder, there was little space left in Olivia's conscious mind, and that was devoted to finding a way to relieve herself before she wet herself on poor W'hesh's back.

They were in a the woods now. If they stopped, she could duck behind one of the larger trees and do her business without being seen. But she'd have to give a reason for them to stop. She couldn't think clearly enough to come up with a suitable lie, and admitting the truth would be unpleasant. Pulling her bluejeans and underpants down in a hot, bug-filled forest to perform this disgusting, uncivilized act would also be unpleasant. She could just about tolerate that unpleasantness, but she couldn't handle the fear of wild animals. She didn't know the dangers of this land. Being out of sight for even a minute seemed like a huge risk. The strong and savvy Centaur could guard her, but that would be horribly humiliating. Then again, so would losing control while riding him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when W'hesh came to a giant fallen log. Olivia gasped and her heart sped up because it looked like they were about to crash into it. Instead, the Centaur effortlessly leaped over the obstacle. When his hooves touched the ground again, the jolt made the girl momentarily lose control of herself. A few milliliters of warm urine left her body and soaked into her jeans and sweater.

She had a rush of fear just as bad as the near collision a moment earlier. What if he noticed she'd peed on him? She prayed he'd think the wetness was all from her sweat. Her jeans and undershirt as well as her long dirty blond hair were all getting damp and heavy.

"Are you all right?" W'hesh asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered meekly. She wanted to know why he thought she wasn't, but she was afraid to ask.

"You're so quiet up there. Don't two-legged Centaurs like to talk during journeys?"

Olivia was relieved to hear this, but a little irked.

"I'm not a Centaur."

"Of course you are. You do things only Centaurs can."

"Like what?"

"Thinking and speaking." He suddenly changed the subject. "Are you sure you're all right? You sound nervous."

Olivia didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I do a poor job of understanding the etiquette of other herds. I hope I haven't alienated you forever."

The sadness in the Centaur's voice moved the girl to speak.

"No! You're doing everything right. You're so kind to help me when you don't even know me."

"I had to help you. You seemed like a friend."

"That's such a sweet thing to say. I'd hug you, but...I guess I'm already hugging you."

"Thank you. I'll consider myself hugged."

Olivia laughed, then gasped and tensed up. She'd felt a bit more urine escape.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" W'hesh asked.

"If I tell you something...something strange...something personal, will you please not judge me too harshly?"

"I'll try to be accepting."

"I'm gonna have an accident if we don't stop soon."

There was a long pause in the conversation, and no change in the pace.

"What sort of accident?" the Centaur finally asked.

"I mean I really, really need to use the toilet."

"What's 'the toilet?'"

Olivia's face burned with embarrassment, and she felt like she was sweating twice as hard as before.

"It's...I...Please...Never mind!" When she'd collected her thoughts enough to form a proper sentence, she said, "Stop running and let me off." A moment later she added, "Please."

W'hesh slowed from a gallop to a trot.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know how to explain. I just need to dismount."

When the Centaur had stopped completely, the girl unwrapped her arms from him and tried to lower herself to the ground.

She slid off too quickly, barely managing to land on her two feet. Unfortunately, the impact was too much for the overworked muscle of her urethra. 

As she stood up straight, she felt urine rushing out of her bladder, soaking into the denim, warming up her private area. She hunched over, bent her knees, pressed her thighs together, and tried with all her might to rein in her bladder. The urine only came faster. 

She jammed both her hands into her crotch. She didn't care how childish she looked so long as she ebbed the flow and stopped the damage. It was no use. Hot yellow liquid drowned her fingers and spilled over the palms of her hands. It was also cascading down her legs, darkening her light blue pants, yellowing her white socks, and raining down on the dry leaves and weeds beneath her. She finally gave up completely. She stood erect, looked away from the continuing damage to her clothes, and up at the young man she was disgracing herself in front of.

"You could've just told me you needed to urinate," W'hesh said. He didn't sound angry, shocked, offended, or amused by the shameful accident he was witnessing.

"I couldn't," Olivia replied weakly. "There was no place to go." With that, her flow finally died away. The downpour from her jeans was replaced with a steady dripping.

The Centaur gave her a puzzled look. "We're in a forest. You can do that anywhere."

"I needed privacy. I had to wait 'til I got back to my world...but I couldn't." Putting her failure into words made it seem even worse. Tears started to well in her eyes.

W'hesh walked over and tried to hug her before he realized he was too tall. He comforted her with a pat on the head instead. 

"Don't be sad," he said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Olivia dried her eyes before she really started to cry, but she was still pretty choked-up when she tried to speak.

"Of course I did something wrong. I wet myself."

"Is that bad?" W'hesh asked. He answered his own question after a brief pause. "I suppose it has to be. Still, it isn't worth getting upset about. I'm sure I'd wet myself rather often if I had to wear funny blankets all over my body like you do."

"It's not only that. I peed in front of you. That's even more wrong."

"No it isn't. It doesn't bother me at all. All that bothers me is that you're sad."

"You're being too nice. It's dishonest. I know you're disgusted with me."

"Are all the two-legged Centaurs so hard on themselves?" asked W'hesh, clearly still confused by this human's behavior. "You haven't done anything to offend me, much less disgust me. Please, try to cheer up."

"How would you feel," Olivia asked, annoyed by the Centaur's persistent falsehood, "if you peed in front of me?"

What happened next made the young woman's blue eyes widen and her pale, freckled cheeks turn bright red. W'hesh's penis dropped from its sheath and sprayed the ground with a forceful stream of urine.

"I'd feel fine."

"That was...very...inappropriate," Olivia said. She meant to scold, but somehow ended up laughing.

"Then why didn't you look away?" asked the Centaur with a smile.

"I guess...I guess we really are friends. If I'm okay with you doing that, and you're okay with me doing it, we must be friends."

"Now get your silly wet body on top of me," W'hesh said.

"That was very inappropriate," said the still-laughing girl. "The way you worded it, at least."

"I'm sorry. Please mount me."

The girl's laughter got louder.

"I'm only asking you to ride me some more. Why is that funny?" asked a Centaur who didn't know he was being naughty.

"Maybe there's no good way to word that. I know what you mean. I guess that's all that matters."

Olivia climbed on top of W'hesh's equine back, got situated in a riding position, and they rode on.


End file.
